


Camellia

by Kuripuri



Series: Flower Prompts Collection [4]
Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: F/F, Female Morgan Yu, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Sweet, flower prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuripuri/pseuds/Kuripuri
Summary: Morgan knows. *omnious music*Small prompt about Morgan finding out about Mikhailas condition.Camellia- my destiny is in your hands





	Camellia

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr; tyvian-whaler.tumblr.com  
> if you see any typos or mistakes (if something is inaccurate or doesn't make sense) please let me know, or just forgive me.
> 
> thank you for reading! please kudos and comment if you like it, it validates me and makes me want to continue writing. i hope you liked it!

She knows. It's all Mikhaila can think about; Morgan knows.   
  
She's not sure what's worse; the impending reprimand from TranStar or the way Morgan looked at her when she admitted her condition. Starting a relationship with her boss was a dumb idea and she knew that right from the start but there's just something about her, something she couldn't stay away from.  
  
Mikhaila is on her way back to her quarters to wait for the final verdict, to see if she's going back to earthside or if they'll make her dissapear in space. She barely registers the people around her until she's back in her room where she slumps down on her bed and lets the full impact of what's happened hit her.  
  
Morgan knows.   
  
It wouldn't be so bad if Morgan was just her boss, if she was just TranStar cracking down on its employee, but it's her girlfriend. Just a few days ago they were spending their day off holed up in her quarters without a care in the world. There won't be any going back to that now.  
  
Any minute now she'll find out she can't leave her room until the next shuttle arrives. Any minute now and she'll be thrown back home without finding out about her father, without accomplishing anything other than hurting Morgan.   
  
A cold sweat breaks out over her skin and it almost feels like her soul is leaving her body. It wants to, that's for sure. Can she handle the punishment? Maybe it's be better if she goes rogue and run before security can stop her. The shit has already hit the fan, how much worse can it get?  
  
She takes a look around the room and for a splitsecond she can't decide if she needs to find a weapon or pack her bags but ultimately she remains seated. There's nothing she can do now but wait and yet it feels like time has stopped.   
  
Morgan knows she has paraplexis, that neuromods are ineffective and she'll remember everything on the station if she leaves; a direct breach of contract. They have spent months together and all the while Mikhaila has kept the truth to herself, lying by omission. What's going through Morgans head right now?  
  
Is she dissapointed? Furious? Maybe she doesn't care. It's not like they had a relationship with a goal set in the future, it'd just been comfortable and convinient. Yeah, Mikhaila is inlove but they didn't start off that way. It's possible Morgan is in her office right now calling TranStar and scheduling Mikhailas departure without hesitation.  
  
Mikhaila feels the knot in her gut twist and turn and she lies down on her bed as if she can straighten it out. It's hell waiting even though she knows what she's expecting, it almost feels redundant. _Just get it over with_ , she thinks, _just send me back_. _Don't make me wait for it_.  
  
An hour passes and it feels like an eternity just as it feels like a second. A knock on the door startles her and she immediately feels her blood run cold. She wants it to be over with but she can't help but to stall, trying to win as many precious seconds of freedom as possible. But the person at the door won't leave until she answers and there's nowhere to go anyway.   
  
She has to brace herself, enter a state of mind where her heart is a stone and her nerves are steel, and she ignores the way her body tingles in fear. A thousand thoughts rush through her head where she imagines what might be waiting outside but when the door slides open it's only Morgan.  
  
Morgan pushes her way inside quietly and and crosses her arms at the end of the small hallway, taking her time to turn around to face Mikhaila. The tension is buzzing in her ear like static and for a second she's worried Morgan has said something that she didn't hear but when Morgan does speak it echoes in her head.  
  
"You're a real son of a bitch, you know that?"   
  
"I'm... I'm sorry, Morgan."  
  
"Sorry? Do you have any idea the kind of shit you're in right now? The shit I'm in?"  
  
"I never meant to hurt you, I-"  
  
"Why? Why would you-... Why?"  
  
Morgan is not in a mood to listen, not really, but she can tell there's a lot of frustration boiling inside her. If Mikhaila comes clean about her real motive there's a good chance Morgan will explode for good, there's not a chance in hell they can have a real conversation about it right then and there.  
  
"Morgan..." she tries, stepping closer with her hands infront of herself but Morgan ducks away, heading into the room properly. She begins pacing back and forth at the end of the bed like she's arguing with herself and Mikhaila almost considers leaving and coming back later but she still doesn't know what the verdict is.  
  
The pacing continues for a moment as Mikhaila stands still, unsure what to do, until Morgan finally stops and sinks down on the bed. She feels surprisingly less tense than before and more worried about her girlfriend and she gently moves to sit next to her, taking her hand in her own.   
  
Morgan nudges Mikhailas shoulder with her head and locks their fingers so that they're holding hands. It feels sweet and soothing and Mikhaila holds on to that, not knowing when the next time she can have a moment like this is.   
  
"It's going to be okay." Morgan says. "I fixed it."  
  
"What do you mean? What did you do?"  
  
Mikhaila lets go and tries to turn to face her but Morgan falls down on her back and stares at the ceiling instead. She can't tell if Morgan is being coy, attempting to make the situation light, or if she's had to compromise something horrible just to keep her safe but Morgan barely reacts when Mikhaila crawls to her knees next to her.   
  
"Tell me. For fuck's sake, Morgan. What did you do?"  
  
"I told Alex. I had to." she replies, keeping her eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Had to convince him that keeping you here is more important than following protocol. He agreed. Said that you're an excellent employee and that the station is worse off without you."  
  
Mikhaila is at a loss for words. What does that mean, exactly?  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And... As far as TranStar is concerned you're as healthy as anyone else on this station. They're not going to find out and you can stay. Nothing's going to change."  
  
The relief that washes over her is riddled with doubt. Can it really be that easy? Lying about her condition is considered high treason and she could be locked away for good with no way to fight it, but Morgan fixed it?   
  
"Except..."  
  
Oh, okay. Here's the catch.  
  
"Now I know you've spent the past few months in a relationship with me and you kept it from me all the while. I let you into my bed and you betrayed me."  
  
"Morgan, I..."  
  
"I can't think of anything to say other than 'why' and I'm not even sure I want to know. There can't be an answer to that that'd make me feel any better so can we just... not? Can we just pretend we're okay?"  
  
She says the last part after locking eyes with Mikhaila and she feels a surge of remorse but it had never been in the plan to hook up with her boss. All she wanted, and still wants to do, is find out what happened to her father, to find some kind of closure. It hadn't felt like such a big deal when she got hired by TranStar and it wasn't even until Morgan found out that she realized that she was playing a dangerous game.  
  
Even more dangerous when emotions got involved.   
  
"I am sorry I lied." Mikhaila says, shifting her legs so she's sitting with them crossed.   
  
"We don't have to talk about it. It's fine. It didn't happen, okay?"  
  
"Okay. But I didn't... I don't want to hurt you. I care about you."  
  
Morgan doesn't say anything but her face softens and she tugs on Mikhailas shoulder to hint that she wants her to lay down. They face eachother and Mikhaila tries to relax.  
  
Morgan knows but it's okay. She'll keep her secret for some reason and as Mikhaila feels stress dissipate and turn into residual ache, she feels tears burning behind her eyes. If TranStar finds out now it'll be both her own and Morgans ass in the fire, possibly even Alex unless he has a plan just incase (and he usually does).   
  
She tries to hold it in but she feels embarrassed and it only makes the tears more urgent. The first drop falls on the cover of the bed and she almost thinks Morgan won't notice but the other tear settles on the bridge of her nose. Morgan wipes it away with her sleeve and kisses her on her cheek and Mikhaila feels too many conflicting emotions.  
  
"Why?" she asks her. "Why did you do this for me?"  
  
"Because," Morgan replies, moving stray strands of hair from Mikhailas face, "I care about you too."  
  
Mikhaila sighs and the tension must've been concentrated into those two tears because she feels so relaxed and happy, lying next to her girlfriend who put herself at risk for her sake.  
  
"How did I become so lucky?" Mikhaila asks.  
  
"I'm still mad, though. You're not that lucky."   
  
Mikhaila smiles and scoots closer to wrap an arm around Morgan, settling her forhead against hers and the bed feels a little bit softer now, the room a little bigger. She can't blame Morgan for being upset and she understands that it'll take a while before she can come close to forgiving but Mikhaila has time.   
  
She can barely believe it. Morgan knows but it's not as bad as she had anticipated, it's actually kind of nice. A weight has been lifted off of her shoulders and she won't need to make up excuses for when her medication is due. It won't be an omnious cloud hanging over her anymore.   
  
Morgan knows. 


End file.
